When You Already Know The Stuff On The Board
by AbstractHeart
Summary: Emmett's hands get a little too antsy in Biology class and finds comfort in tease.. rather pleasing... Rosalie. Why yes it is another Emmett and Rosalie lemon. One-shot, possibly a two-shot.


Sorry I haven't written in a while guys! I kind of forgot that _some_ people care about the stories I'm writing! Haha I'll try to get a new Chapter up on Playing In Oblivion soon! In the meantime enjoy this one-shot!

* * *

><p>Prophase… Anaphase… Yes I know all the phases of Mitosis. I don't know how long I can review Cell Division without going insane. I can't take another gloomy Biology lab, another junior year, or even another high school.<p>

Luckily, Emmett was sitting beside my to lessen the torture of another Biology class and God, he was making it hard to focus. His hand laid on my thigh, drumming his fingers along the material of my skirt. I would slap his hand away and each time he would turn to smirk at me. He was relentless.

Now, he was scribbling something down on a paper that I couldn't see, but I knew for sure he wasn't taking notes. We'd taken this lesson so many times. Emmett passed the paper over to me and I rolled my eyes, smiling, before writing and passing the paper back to him.

_I'm bored_

_Me too_

_I could think of something better to do ;)_

_Sure you could…_

And, to true Emmett fashion, Emmett's fingers were again drumming against my thigh, not passing the note back to me. He was so lucky we were sitting in the back, like we always do. He pushed my skirt up more revealing part of my pink underwear and I narrowed my eyes at him, scooting away from his searching fingers. Emmett chuckled, low under his breath, and brought his fingers back to the skin of my thigh. I was by the wall and there was no escaping him this time. His fingers traced the outline of my panties before dipping his fingers between my skin and the flimsy cloth. I growled quietly, so only his ears could here. This couldn't be good.

"Miss Hale?" Mr. Lexington asked.

"Yeah…?"

"What is the answer?" he inquired, just as I was fighting hard not to moan with Emmett's fingers absentmindedly tracing my vulva.

"Uhh… Telophase," I said, looking at the picture on the flickering screen. He nodded and turned back to the board. I let out a quiet breath and Emmett thrust his fingers into me suddenly. I fought to say quiet, my eyes widening with the sudden entrance. He must really want to make a fool of me. I kicked his foot, but he moved so I kicked one of the shelves on the wall of the lab desk. He chuckled and I elbowed him, only to get him to thrust his fingers back into me in return. I squeezed the edge of the lab desk, stifling the urge to moan.

"Stop…" I growled under my breath. It was really hard to act bored when Emmett did this. Really hard. He pulled his fingers out slowly, making me squeeze my eyes closed, but at least he was pulling away. No, he pushed his fingers back into me and I grabbed onto his knee, clutching him, hoping he'd stop.

"God Emmett, stop," I breathed into his ear. He smirked and brushed his notebook off of his desk, making papers flutter out and onto the floor near me. Finally, he'd have to stop.

But, unfortunately, I knew my husband had tricks up his sleeve. He scooted off of his stool and onto the floor, as if collecting his papers. In the next moment, his mouth was taking place of his fingers. I chewed down hard on my bottom lip, gripping his hair as his tongue worked magic. His tongue pushed in and out of my core, hitting every aching spot, making me want to cry out, before passing over my clit. It was hard not to moan anymore and my face probably showed it, but thank God nobody was paying attention. I pulled on his hair, pulling him away from where I felt like I was throbbing and finally he started collecting his papers. After passing his tongue over every inch of my screaming petals he climbed back onto his stool, fixing his hair.

Emmett's fingers found their way back into my core, making quicker thrusts than before. My hand gripped his wrist and I bit down on my bottom lip so hard that if I were human I'd be bleeding.

Emmett leaned over into my ear and whispered. "Come on Rose… Cum for me… I'm not going to stop until you do…"

"You're going to pay for this in return…" I whispered, eliciting a chuckle from Emmett. His fingers pushed into my core, hitting my G-Spot and I wanted to cry out. God, he was making this impossible not to moan. I could feel the familiar feeling building up inside of me until I started to quiver. From the corner of my eye I could see Emmett smirking and I put my head down on the surface of the desk. I prayed that the teacher wouldn't call on me, maybe I could play sick. The ill charade would completely contract the endorphins rushing through my body.

I resisted the urge to buck my hips, gripping Emmett's arm as his fingers pumped into my throbbing pussy, threatening to elicit a scream of immense pleasure.

"Oh God, Em… Stop… Please stop…" I pleaded, his fingers brushing against my sweet spot, his palm wonderfully massaging my clit in quick circles, and before I suppress the urge any longer, my walls were pulsing around his magic fingers. My teeth raked over my bottom lip as I held in moans, coating his fingers with my juices as he pumped them inside of me, purring under his breath as I came. My fingers clawed at his sleeve until he mercifully pulled his fingers out of my spasming core and licked them clean.

He picked my head back up from the desk, turning to glare at him.

"You'll pay for this Emmett," I warned him.

He seemed to not take my threat seriously, either that or he didn't care. His trademark smirk stained his lips as he chuckled.

"Always do, Rosie."

* * *

><p>I was wondering if I should make another chapter called Rosalie's Revenge. Let me know in reviews! Thanks guys!<p> 


End file.
